


Christmas Drabble

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis Family [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, old married promptis, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto, Noctis and their kids are bound to take pictures for the annual royal holiday pictures. The kids decide that they don't want to wear the stiff clothes.Meanwhile, Ravus complains.





	Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Return of the Promptis Family!
> 
> Written for [Layann's Christmas picture](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/168903747271/layann-so-merry-christmas-to-my-dear). It's super cute, please tell her so!

* * *

 

Needless to say, both Luna-Aulea and Regis had been not too happy about those before, pulling at collars and crying most of the time. Only little Jared, who had been four months old then, slept peacefully in Prompto's arms through the whole ordeal before he was placed back into his crib.

"We need to do something about this," Noctis had said as he tugged on his tie, helping Regis out of his own little suit.

"Can't we just... sit on the couch? Like we do every year on Christmas anyway?" Regis had asked, undoing buttons of his dress shirt.

"Yes! We could wear the sweaters we got from from Aunt Aranea!" Luna-Aulea had suggested, pulling her dress off all the way over her head, running around in just her underwear as Prompto tried to catch her to get her to put her pants and sweater back on. Still, the girl preferred to keep running around almost naked even if Prompto warned her that she would catch a cold.

"You know what? That's a _great_ idea," Noctis had huffed, grinned and Prompto knew what the plan was.

"Well, Your Majesty, _you_ make the rules. If you say we don't have to make super formal pictures, then we don't make super formal pictures," Prompto sighed, catching Luna-Aulea and holding her upside down.

The little girl squealed and giggled, kicking her legs on Prompto's shoulders.

"It's decided then. Next year, we'll take a normal family picture," Noctis grinned, ruffling Regis' hair once his oldest child was completely dressed again.

"Yay! On the couch? Under the thick blanket? Like when we watch Tangled?" Luna-Aulea squealed, still hanging upside-down.

"Yes! We'll sit on the couch, all snuggled up, have snacks and watch Tangled, just like we _always_ do," Noctis grinned, reaching out to tickle Luna-Aulea's sides. The girl started giggling, then laughed and squealed and started struggling and kicking until Prompto laughed and told them to stop because he was losing his grip.

This year, they were all wearing bad taste sweaters, little Jared wearing a Chocobo onesie matching Prompto's socks, Noctis wearing his favorite Tonberry slippers and Regis and Luna-Aulea wedged in between them, laughing and giggling. Luna-Aulea was teaching Jared how to play pat-a-cake as he sat on the couch, supported by Prompto's hand behind his back. The blond was sprawled over the couch, his legs resting on his husband's legs. Noctis had his arms resting on the back of the couch, embracing all of his family.

Prompto's hidden hand was on the remote for the camera propped up on a tripod a little away from the couch and he pressed the shutter button every now and then. He could choose later which picture they would use for the official royal family photo, but for now, they were just having the most fun they had ever had during one of those photoshoots.

"And then the _other_ Glaive said, 'you look like a chocobo!'" Noctis said, and Regis laughed a little louder, holding his stomach with his free hand.

"Dad, you make the best jokes," the boy giggled, while Prompto smiled at his family. He was happy.

"Dad, Papa, this is the best Christmas _ever_!"

"...Do I really _have_ to?" Ravus asked, adjusting the pillow under his coat.

"The King of Light asked you to, so you better do it," Gladio grinned, patting the white-haired man's back.

"I hate him," Ravus growled, pulling the red and white hat deeper into his face.

"Oh, no. You don't," Ignis smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Besides, you were allowed to choose. And you chose this."

"...I hate it when you're making sense," Ravus huffed and shouldered the bag full of presents wrapped in colorful paper. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. And thanks, Ravus," Ignis said, smiling in the general direction of the older man. "They'll love you."

"...Don't you ever. _Dare_. Mention it." Positively fuming, Ravus stalked off towards the private chambers of the Lucian King and his family, all dressed in red and white.

Moments later, loud shrieks and terrified cries from the kids were heard.

"Just like his majesty at the age," Gladio grinned as he threw his arm over Ignis shoulder.

"They're his kids after all," Ignis smiled as he leaned into the warmth of the taller man. "Happy Holidays."


End file.
